


Even a Good Girl Likes a Bad Boy

by BitchLikeHomegirl



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchLikeHomegirl/pseuds/BitchLikeHomegirl
Summary: “Why? ”“Why what? ”“Why him? ”“What are even talking about? ”“It’s like you’re losing your mind”“You’re putting yourself in this insane situations. Is it the tattoos? Is that it? ”“Come on”“The danger, the strange. I don’t get it”





	Even a Good Girl Likes a Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
this is my first Brio fic and I hope you like it.
> 
> This fic doesn't have a chronology sequence based on the show.

Since the talk about their partnership in the Boland Motors office the other night, Elizabeth has been trying to have more control over her body and feelings when she's near Rio.

Who she's trying to fool, she has been trying to regain her control since the first day she saw him in her kitchen. And that was proving increasingly difficult.

_“You look good behind that desk."_

_“But you would look so much better on top of it. ”_

God. It took everything in her to keep looking like these two sentences didn't make her legs tremble and her core burn with desire for him. She couldn't forget the feeling of having him right there between her legs, touching, feeling, sharing.

That night at the bar they had not kissed, but the touch of the skin, the intensity in which they touched, the feelings that were not uttered in words, but she felt the squeeze of his hands on her thighs, the bites and kisses he had gave on her neck, with each thrust as he entered her body, his panting breath rapt just below her ear inhaling the addictive smell of her hair. But mostly in his gaze, she still felt goose bumps on her skin as she closes her eyes late at night in her bed, reliving the scene in her memory.

Some nights it was so intense, she felt that he was right there in front of her, ready to relive every detail, more and more intensely. In the warmth of her bed she’d let her thoughts wander, relishing in the warmth of her body that burned with desire for him. She was forced to touch herself, to take from herself orgasms that she so deeply wishes that were being revived in her body by him. However lively her fantasies were, her delicate hands are not as warm as his. His calloused hands bringing overwhelming pressure as he grasped her skin, and held her as he wanted to make her body implode.

Other nights, she tried to stop herself when she realized where her thoughts were taking her. No, she couldn't give up control to him.

The control of her body that was lost just with a small thought of him. When Rio was around she could feel him before she set her eyes on him. At various times she wondered if he felt all this connection and intensity for her, as well. As soon she she let her mind go there, her conscience would throw facts in her face; he was a gangster, with enough money, beauty and control to have anyone he wants. Why it would be her?

It would be stupid to think that this would be reciprocated. After all, what was she? A suburban mother of four, married to a cheater who preferred to touch any hot body but hers, sank the two into absurd debt with his lies.

God, it seemed like all those years of marriage she’s been living in a box. How hasn't she seen it all happen right under her nose, all along?

During some lonely nights alone in her bedroom, she compares the way her body reacted to Rio, especially at the bar’s bathroom. Her body reacted to Rio’s with such intensity, it was almost unfamiliar. It had never reacted to Dean like that, the man who was supposed to know every detail of her body, who was supposed to excite her and make her yearn for desire. 

But no.

And that made her even angrier with herself.

_Stupid._

Would it always be like this? Erring men making her feel everything she didn't want to?

No, she would change it. She will start it with Dean, because the time to put an end in this relation has passed. She didn’t have any confidence on him and she didn’t think it was health for the kids to live at a home where their parents were in constant tension.

After resolving this she would try to organize her things with Rio. He was no longer happy with her after she arrived late for the car delivery. Of course their _client_ would complain to him, the message he has sent to her was very clear. She could almost hear it in his tone.

“_Elizabeth...”_

_“We need to talk. Park tomorrow 10am ”_

But she wasn't directly to blame for being late for delivery. Dean was increasingly being a complete idiot and refused to stay with the kids claiming to have an appointment and that she shouldn't be doing suspicious things to Rio. The nanny couldn't take care of the kids that night, she must turn to Annie, although her sister being with the children, Annie was not the most punctual person in the world.

She knew Dean was being a complete asshole just because Rio was involved in it. He might not have been busy at all, but he would certainly do anything to make her life harder.

“_Why? ”_

_“Why what? ”_

_“Why him? ”_

_“What are even talking about? ”_

_“It’s like you’re losing your mind” _

_“You’re putting yourself in this insane situations. Is it the tattoos? Is that it? ”_

_“Come on”_

_“The danger, the strange. I don’t get it”_

Of course he would make everything difficult for her, even after all he had done. He was a selfish bastard after all.

It was time to start cleaning up the mess. And Dean, he was the mess of her life right now.

Elizabeth returned home after making the fall. Annie was sprawled on her stomach, one arm hanging off the couch with her hand still in a bag of cheetos and the other over her head sleeping with her mouth open, she did not have her shoes and Beth laughed lightly at the small hole in the colorful and mismatched sock of her sister. This girl was a chaos.

Beth turned off the TV that was still broadcasting one of _The Housewives_ episodes, and decided to wake Annie to go to bed or she would wake up in terrible pain the next morning.

"Hey wake up" she touched Annie's back gently, her sister grunted but didn't open her eyes. Beth took the snack pack off the floor and tried to wake her up again.

“If you don't get up right now I'll leave you there to wake up with pain in the morning. Get up. ”

Beth shooks Annie a little harder this time. She opened her eyes and moaned complaining.

“Bitch, you woke me up in the best part of my dream. I was about to jump on the bartender I meet the other night at the bar that we went”

Annie was already sitting on the couch looking all shaggy, her hair full of small braids that surely Emma made in her hair.

"God, you're so gross, give me a break from your sexual life," she said as she tried to sort out some of the mess left by the children in the room. “Even when you’re dreaming”

Annie gets up and goes to get a glass of water to get some of the unpleasant taste in her mouth.

“What, are you gonna tell me you never had a hot and wet dream?”

She took a few sips from her glass and dropped it in the sink. Beth could already feel her face burning and blushing. “I can understand if you tell me you never had it with Deansie, but no one else?” She approached her sister who was now in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. “That’s sad”

“Dear god Annie, can you stop for a second?” She sat down next to Annie on the bench near of the kitchen island.

“What about the gang friend” She found her cheetos in the kitchen and started eating again while looking to her sister.

Beth dropped the spoon into the fruit salad she was eating and felt the blush run down her neck.

"What? Of course not Annie. Jesus, you really have no limits" She hung her head and started eating again, trying to ignore her sister.

“I was asking if he was at the drope but judging for your reaction and your face burning in from of me, I bet there are some fantasies on your mind, dirty girl”

God, she rolled her eyes, she could already see the animation in Annie's eyes, her sister was now wide awake and ready to try to snatch any information she could from Beth.

Annie gave up eating, licking her fingers as she leaned against the counter.

"So what? Bathroom break again? At his car? Come on tell me"

She insisted, looked like a child about to open her Christmas present. Beth knew she would pester her until she had something. She wanted to hit herself right now for letting it slip, even if indirectly.

"Annie, I have nothing to say. Are you crazy?" Beth walked past her sister and placing her now empty bowl in the sink.

"Oh please, who do you want to fool? Elizabeth Marks, I know you. Ok that sometimes I don't understand some of your decisions, but I know you like the back of my hand"

Annie turned to face Beth, she had a mischievous grin on her face.

“The sexual thension between you two IS something, Ruby and I could cut it with a knife everytime we were next of you too”

Beth felt the warmth pass over her face, she knew that the slight pink of her skin could be seen going up to her neck and neckline.

She didn't want to say the words out loud, even if for Annie, it would make everything too real for her.

She went over to the cabinet and grabbed her bottle of burbon and two glasses poured her and Annie two drinks, leaned against the counter while sipping her drink. She could feel Annie's eyes following all her moves. For a moment, she thanked her for giving her a moment to adjust her thoughts.

“Come on sis” Annie begged

"I was very surprised to hear that he was the one to pull the cobwebs out of the middle of you legs,"

Annie argued, raising her thick eyebrows and grinning at the insinuating lip corner.

“That was a big upgrade on masculinity sis, I was very proud" She was already gesturing with animated hands to where this rogue was going.

"And in a bathroom? It really wasn't something I expected" Annie poured more burbon into their already empty glass.

"And you think I expected that to happen?"

Beth asked, raising both of her hands in the air in indignation as if it was obvious that it had not crossed her mind before. That had never been planned.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to see Deansie's face knowing the gangfriend fucked you in the bathroom, which one you didn’t give us any details by the way. We don’t even know where this bathroom is"

Annie looked expectantly at beth, begging with her eyes for some spicy details that escaped from the sister.

"And you will go on without details about it. But there is one thing I can say to you if you promise to keep your mouth shut and wrap this up now, tonight is already going on too long, tomorrow I'm full of things to do and I need to go sleep"

While talking, Beth had put the dirty dishes from the sink into the dishwasher and was now drying her hands as she turned to face Annie.

"Oh my gosh stop being rolled up and tell me, I promise not to give a damn about it"

Annie followed Beth who had already turned off the lights and headed to her room after looking at the kids’s room to check on them.

She loved to torture Annie sometimes, she was too curious for her own good.

Beth walked into the room, starting her bathing and relaxing routine before going to bed.

"Dean knows I had sex with Rio"

"WHAT? Oh my god Beth" her eyes got huge, Beth could see a glint of victory in them. She would never understand all contempt Annie felt for Dean.

Of course, now she understood her sister not like him, but Annie's scorn had existed since they met.

"Can you please not scream? The kids are sleeping, and I'm so tired that if you wake up one of them, you'll take care of them until they sleep again."

Beth went into the bathroom, tied her hair, put her towel over the shower stall, took her own toothbrush, and handed one to Annie.

"Ok, ok, sorry. But how did he find out about this? Did the gangfriend tell him?"

Beth knew better than that, although she was sure Rio would love to rub it in Dean's face he still had some respect for her.

"Of course not. Are you crazy? He wouldn't do something like that"

Beth began to undress by unbuttoning her shirt.

"I think he felt it, he asked me and I didn't deny it"

Annie was leaning against the bathroom door, not knowing what to say, something rare for her.

A part of her was immensely happy, because Dean deserved every moment of it, but she knew her sister was not very proud of the action, no matter how good it could have been.

"Look, I want to take a shower now and I'll be in bed"

Beth approached the box and started to take off her pants.

"Ok, I'm going to sleep, but I hope you know I'll be open when you want to tell me the details"

Beth smiled and closed the door, of course, Annie would not give up about knowing everything.

She stepped into the shower after finishing undressing. Letting the hot water fall down her body as she let her mind wander.

_“Why didn’t you tell her the truth? “_

_“I did. I cheated on you. “ _

_“Well, that’s not the reason I got into... book club. “_

_“Isn’t it? “_

_. _

_“Getting cheated on makes you do crazy things.”_

_._

_“Like hire teenage hit men. “_

_“How did you know? “_

_“I am not a total idiot. “_

He truly was an idiot. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have started all of this.

_“You are right. “_

_“About what_ _?_ _”_

_“I can’t quit. “_

_“Why? “_

_“It feels good to be really good at something. “_

_“You are at the dealership too. “_

_._

_“It’s not enough, is it? “_

_._

_“Does he like listen to you more, or encourage you in ways that I don’t? _ _“_

_“I just really like having sex with him. “_

_._

_“Yeah! “_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think about this chapter.


End file.
